


Show Some Mercy

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [32]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Distension, Established Relationship, F/M, Mating Press, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Ashwatthama gets annoyed easily and decides to use that as a cause to be possessive with you, his precious Master. You don't mind, though... Right?
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Show Some Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This commission is for Seige!! 💞💗
> 
> ★ Hotwheels Man will forever be one of my favorite Servants T^T He's great and I love him, very fun to write possessive Ash as well~
> 
> ☆ That being said, I hope you like this, Seige, and thank you so much for commissioning me!!

After running a few battles in the simulation room with a few of your Servants who wished to train for a while, your Archer, Ashwatthama, seemed to be a bit more agitated than normal — and that was saying something. 

You figured the fights had just worked him up, but it was something else entirely. Once he finally got you alone in your room, your Archer wasted no time in yanking at your clothes until they nearly tore at the seams. Patience was never his strong suit, unfortunately. 

“A-Ash, slow down! Why are you so upset?” You pressed your small hands against his chest, stopping him or a moment, explanation expected.

Your Servant huffed and shifted his eyes elsewhere, clearly not wanting to discuss whatever it was that bothered him enough to practically drag you out of the simulation room and away from your other Servants. 

“I’m not upset, alright?!” You gave him a look that said “ okay, liar”, which in turn caused your lover to suck his teeth before gruffly speaking. 

“I’m angry with Master, okay? Yer too soft sometimes, showin’ mercy and whatever else to our enemies.” His confession caused you to tilt your head to the side, wondering where this all was coming from until it finally came flooding back. 

During the simulation, you decided against overkilling your enemies with Ashwatthama’s Noble Phantasm, figuring it would be too much of a hassle. Apparently, he saw that as you being “too soft”. You opened your mouth to explain your actions, only to be cut off by Ash spreading your legs and forcing you back on the bed.

“I’m done explainin’ now, Master. I know what ya need.” Ash towered over your body and placed his hands on either side of your head, allowing you to truly see the difference in your sizes.

“What you need” was highly debatable, but you chose not to complain as he began pushing his thick cock inside you. Ash didn’t stop pushing until he was all the way inside, which was always a tight fit. You could already feel the lower part of your stomach protruding and he wasn’t even thrusting yet… 

“Ya need to swallow and receive my rage, Master!” You weren’t exactly sure what he meant by that, but it didn’t really matter the moment his hips started moving finally. 

Ash was relentless, starting off by pounding into you with hard thrusts, drawing high-pitched noises from your throat each time he slammed back in. You squeezed your eyes shut in embarrassment as the sounds of your arousal reached your ears. 

Ashwatthama’s balls slapping against you also did little to diminish the lewd noises your bodies were producing. Your juices were already staining your thighs, dripping down until your ass was soaked along with the bed. He wasn’t normally this rough without reason. 

_”A-Aah!_ F-fuck, Ash, please slow down..!” You whined his name as your hands reached out for his broad shoulders, desiring something to hold onto. 

Your Servant grunted and pressed a few kisses to your face, yet he still didn’t cease his wild rutting. You could feel spit trailing down your neck, eyes alternating between being shut and half-lidded. You wanted to look at Ash, but every now and then he would give a particularly rough thrust that caused your pussy to tighten up even more.

“I can’t slow down now. I have to breed Master.” At first, you weren’t sure if you had heard him correctly. However, Ashwatthama was never one to leave you guessing for long. 

He shifted positions, using his rough hands to grip the undersides of your thighs and lift both of your legs up until you were nearly bent in half. With his length still inside you and throbbing furiously for attention, Ash resumed his animalistic thrusting once you were in a different position. 

Your ass was barely touching the bed, seeing as how your entire lower half was in the air and he was in between your legs, sinking his cock into you over and over again. Your cries bounced off the walls of your bedroom, making you wonder in the back of your mind if anyone could hear the two of you.

“You belong to me, Master… Gonna breed ya to show yer other Servants you’re _mine..!”_ His sentence tapered off into a deep growl as his grip on your legs increased as did his intensity. 

You knew it was impossible for a Servant to get you pregnant, yet even still… The thought of Ashwatthama flooding your womb with his seed and breeding you was too much for your pleasure-addled mind to handle. 

Shivers of delight and ecstasy ran through your entire body, carrying you to your orgasm, which was a little sudden. Ash cursed under his breath and hissed as your cunt began clenching and unclenching around his dick, forcing your fluids to spill out with more frequency. 

You perpetually mumbled his name and other things he couldn’t make out through the entirety of your orgasm, which had been prolonged thanks to Ash still fucking into your messy pussy. He kept going until you were on the verge of passing out from the overstimulation, only to slow down to a slight rut before he changed your positions yet again.

He pulled his cock out this time, drawing a shaky whimper from your parted lips. Ash gave a satisfied chuckle whilst examining the far-off look in your pretty, glossy eyes. His large arms furled around your waist, pulling you onto his lap.

Although the stimulation had stopped momentarily, you were still slightly out of it as you leaned your body against his. Ash gave a hum as his fingers sought your chin. He lifted your gaze up to meet his, bringing you back to reality. 

“Put it in yerself, Master.” Your eyes widened a little, instantly taking his meaning. 

“I-I don’t know if I can, it’s so big…” You murmured in response as a small blush covered your cheeks and you averted your gaze from your lover. 

“Heh, ya haven’t even tried yet. Here, I’ll even help out a bit.” Ash lifted his hips the slightest bit, pressing the hot tip of his dick upward until they caressed your silky folds. 

Your body trembled before you managed to roll your eyes and huff. His idea of “helping” was amazing, but you kept your mouth shut as your hand reached back to grip his shaft. Your hand was hardly enough to fit around its girth, but you held it steady whilst you eased your way down onto his monstrous length. 

Ash was practically purring in satisfaction, watching you struggle to take all of his cock yourself with such a concentrated look on your cute face. His cock twitched again, causing you to flinch and your face to scrunch up a bit. He was only halfway inside and you were close to your second orgasm already.

“A-Ash, I need more help.” You whined, shifting your gaze back to him with a pout. 

Ash must have gotten enough of merely teasing you, considering he decided to take over once again and abruptly force his hips up. The motion resulted in the rest of his cock invading your pussy, producing an even bigger bulge in your stomach due to the angle. 

Like the last time, his thrusting was quick and rough, groaning every time you came back down on him. The sound of skin hitting against skin was slightly muffled, but you could still make it out with a blush. Your arms curled around his neck, urging your bodies closer until he could feel your heart beating wildly in your chest. 

“I’m close, Master.” Ash grunted, drawing your attention back to his face, which was covered in a small yet noticeable blush. 

He had lost his rhythm and devolved to arbitrary and sloppy gyrations. All the same, you cried out for him, announcing your pleasure to Ashwatthama (and whoever else was unfortunate enough to be in the near vicinity). 

“I-I’m coming again, Ash! _Nngh!”_ Your Servant gave a noise of affirmation. 

You figured he was just as close as you were, if not more so considering everything else. You barely had any energy left in you, but you still managed to cum again, body giving out and falling limp against Ash’s. 

Your orgasm seemed to trigger his since he was just a few seconds short. A long sigh of his name left you as he filled you with his cum, profanity mingled in with deep grunts as he felt your walls spasming. Your entire lower half felt unbelievably warm, and he was _still_ pumping more cum into you. 

You whined at the sensation of your stomach feeling too full, prompting you to avoid too much movement for the time being. That wouldn’t be much of an issue, seeing as how you were exhausted. 

“...Sorry if I was too rough,” Ash mumbled his apology while his hands caressed your sore hips, eliciting a contented noise from you. 

“S’fine, Ash. Just, don’t move too much... Sore.” The Archer chuckled at your cute-sounding tone and resumed rubbing your lower body.

“I ain’t movin’, Master. Believe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
